Watersport paddles have been subject to little design innovation, having been based on standard shapes and contours for many years. Accordingly, little effort has been devoted to improvements in paddle stroke efficiency, stability (avoiding flutter), and user comfort.
With significant improvements in lightweight materials used in the construction of watersport paddles, new attention is being made to improving the actual structure and function of the watersport paddle blades. U.S. Pat. No. 7,488,228, for example, discloses a watersport paddle having a longitudinal arc shaped blade.
The present invention, as described and claimed below, represents an improvement in the design and function of watersport paddles.